Perdóname padre por que he pecado
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Jason Todd es un sacerdote encargado de detener a los demonios que osan pisar la tierra. Dick Grayson es un incubo obsesionado con el alma y el cuerpo del atractivo joven. Un encuentro encerrado entre el pecado y el deber.


La enorme sombra de un demonio se posa sobre el tejado de la iglesia. Desde abajo el padre que es a su vez presa y enemigo lo mira por el rabillo del ojo fingiendo ignorar su presencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en la misma dinámica? Desde que el ahora sacerdote era un niño y el súcubo fue enviado por su alma.

En cambio el demonio cayó presa de los ojos desolados de un niño abandonado pero salvaje que tenía el profundo deseo de sobrevivir a su destino. No pudo matarlo, la fuerza de su voluntad le hizo anhelar saber que podía lograr y prefirió observarlo antes de llevarlo para que fuera el alimento de algún demonio más poderoso que él.

Y pasaron los años, el niño se sobrepuso al abandono y encontró camino en la santidad. Aunque sus razones eran otras.

No era tonto, eso fue lo que hizo sobrevivir en las calles cuando muchos otros más fuertes y más grandes que él no lo habían logrado. Era hábil también, rápido y aprendía de prisa; esas eran cualidades que lo llevaron mucho más allá de lo que esperaba, que lo llevó a enfrentar a algo en lo que pocos creían, en algo que de no haberlo visto el mismo hubiese negado.

Se enfrentó a demonios, demonios reales y malignos que se llevaban el cuerpo y el alma de la gente malvada y no quiso ser como ellos, no quiso ser llevado al infierno de dolor que prometían sus miradas. Así que acercó a la iglesia y abandono las calles para siempre; deseaba salvar a todos lo que pudiera salvar.

Fue allí que se entero de la existencia de una rama de la iglesia que se dedicaba a enfrentar a esos demonios con las armas de la fe, eran poderosos, mucho más parecidos a lo que él quería ser, a lo que él deseaba hacer así que se esforzó al máximo para ser aceptado a pesar de las recomendaciones y quejas del padre Maxwell, el sacerdote que lo acogió en la iglesia y lo guio durante el largo proceso de convertirse en sacerdote. Tenía 24 años cuando se graduó de exorcista y 25 cuando salió en su primera misión. A los 27 de devolvió a Gotham, la ciudad que lo vio crecer, la ciudad que él deseaba proteger de los demonios.

El súcubo usaba la identidad de Dick Grayson cuando deseaba acercarse a su presa y "disfrutar" de ella antes de tomar su alma. Era atractivo y lo sabía, nunca había fallado en una misión excepto cuando se detuvo antes de tomar el alma inmortal del muchacho Jason Tood, fueron sus decididos ojos grises los que le llamaron tanto la atención que no pudo cortar el camino del muchacho. Esos ojos auguraban un destino interesante y él prefirió ver hasta dónde podía llegar un niño abandonado y medio muerto de hambre. Hasta el momento estaba satisfecho. De ser un muchacho pobre y solo paso a convertirse en todo un hombre, varonil y hermoso, que ya se ha enfrentado a seres como él y los ha derrotado. Eso quizá debería haberle animado a concluir su misión pero solo engrandeció sus ganas de observarlo. Y la curiosidad se volvió deseo con los años, deseo de poseerlo, de ensuciar su alma, de corromper su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo. Era un demonio sexual al fin y al cabo y no había hecho gala de sus encantos para hacerlo pecar. Era el momento de hacerlo.

En cambio el padre Jason se sabía observado, durante años esa sensación de estar acompañado en cada momento de su vida lo asustó pero luego, al saber lo que ahora sabía comprendió que aquel que lo observaba era un demonio como los que enfrentaba y la curiosidad por saber que era lo que quería de él comenzaba a ser una obsesión. Había visto demonios comer personas desde que entrara a la academia de exorcistas, sabía de algunos que jugaban con sus víctimas durante un tiempo antes de matarlos pero nunca encontró evidencia de un demonio que persiguiera a su presa durante tantos años. Hasta se sentía un poco especial.

Por eso sabía que ese demonio en articular estaba detrás de él y que esa noche se encontraba en la iglesia. Quizá era el momento del encuentro.

Encendió un cigarro, a pesar de no ser tan bien visto entre el clero hacían la vista gorda, muchas veces las historias que escuchaban en los confesionarios eran más fuertes de lo que una mente humana podía soportar y ocupaban el cigarro para desahogarse y no explotar, aunque ese no era el caso del padre Tood, él simplemente fumaba para relajar el cuerpo antes de una batalla. Y quizá esa noche sería su batalla final.

Después de acabar el cigarro se metió a su habitación, esperaría que él fuera a verlo, algo dentro de él le indicaba que esa era la noche, la noche de los dos. Para el demonio Grayson la cosa era similar, no aguantaba más y necesitaba poseer al padre Tood. Esa era su noche. Ambos deseaban al otro por diferentes razones.

A medianoche la ventana de la alcoba del sacerdote se abrió lentamente. Grayson esperaba encontrar al humano durmiendo y poder unirse a él como si fuese un sueño, sentía que tanto esfuerzo merecía esa recompensa pero lo que encontró fue al joven sentado en la cama esperándole; empuñaba un arman, la única conocida que podía acabar con los demonios como él, el arma que solo le entregaban a los exorcistas más reconocidos. Eso fue una sorpresa.

\- Después tantos años nos conocemos al fin… - murmura el muchacho observando a su acosador demoniaco. El otro solo sonrió de medio lado, a pesar de casi representar una amenaza la situación lo excitaba mucho.

\- Así es padre Tood.- el demonio hace una reverencia sin dejar de fijar sus azules ojos en los del sacerdote.- vine a pagar una vieja deuda.

Ambos hombres se enfrentan, ambos son poderosos y están bien entrenados para lo que hacen, el demonio a cada segundo más ansioso por derrotarlo y por fin tomar su cuerpo y su alma y el sacerdote empeñado en acabar con el mal que entro a su hogar.

Luego de varios minutos de pelea el demonio tenía acorralado al menor contra el suelo, sujetando sus mulecas, sentado sobre él y sonriéndole satisfecho. El otro se retorcía bajo su agarre tratando de liberarse pero la fricción de las caderas de Dick sobre su miembro le hizo soltar un suspiro ahogado que lo avergonzó.

\- Padre, padre, padre… ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto el demonio orgulloso de haber provocado eso en el sacerdote.- acaso ser poseído por un demonio es todo lo que siempre has querido.

La lengua inquieta del ser oscuro se pasea por el cuello de Tood buscando sus zonas erógenas, usando sus artes para seducirlo, embriagarlo y llevarlo a tope. Lamentablemente el sabor de la piel del chico fue electrizante para él y solo acrecentó su deseo por él. No pudo contenerse mas y junto sus bocas, si así sabía su piel como sería su boca, el resto de su cuerpo, necesitaba saber. Contrario a lo que se podría esperar el joven sacerdote correspondió el beso tan ardiente como el otro lo estaba besando. Cuando joven había hecho eso con varias personas pero desde que ingresara al seminario no volvió a hacerle caso a sus impulsos sexuales hasta ese momento. Aunque en su parte racional jamás pensó hacerlo con uno de los seres que se supone que debía exterminar.

Al parecer su parte no racional era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Al poco rato ambos estaban enredados en un abrazo y luchaban por el control de la situación, ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante el otro pero pronto fue el demonio quien tenía al otro debajo, su experiencia fue crucial para poder dominarlo y ahora estaba donde siempre quiso.

\- Deja de luchar, se que deseas esto tanto como yo.- le dijo con la voz ronca de deseo.- luego intentaras matarme otra vez.

A esas alturas le menor ya sabía que esa vez no podría acabar con el demonio, su miembro exigía a gritos ser atendido y nada podría hacer a solas. Si no lo ayudaba el ser sobre él no lograría nada.

\- No te hagas falsas expectativas conmigo maldito demonio… - le dice intentado parecer menos ansioso de lo que estaba.- acabaré contigo tarde o temprano.

\- Tu puedes llamarme Dick.- le responde ignorando su amenaza.- tú y solo tú puedes hacerlo.- agrega tranquilo mientras su mano se pase por encima del entrepiernas del sacerdote.- ahora déjate, las venganzas para mas tarde.

Y se dejo, esa noche se unió a ese demonio seductor como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, a los pocos minutos gemía de placer abrazado al fuerte y caliente cuerpo del hombre sobre él. Para Dick también era una novedad, a pesar de haber poseído a infinidad de hombres y mujeres a lo largo de su historia era la primera vez que se sentía así de compenetrado con su presa. Era casi como haber encontrado su otra mitad o alguna de esa cursilidades que dicen los humanos cuando se enamoran. Aunque él era un ser del infierno también poseía algo así como sentimientos aunque eran diferentes a lo que se podía esperar, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era solo anhelo de posesión. Nada más…

Metido en sus asuntos no notó cuando el menor tomo el arma, que había caído algo lejos durante su batalla, y ahora lo apuntaba en la frente con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Aun estaba dentro de él pero se había detenido para analizar lo que les estaba pasando y perdió el hilo.

\- ¿Cansado demonio? – pregunta con sorna pero con los ojos divertidos.- ahora que te veo bien ya no das tanto miedo.

\- Claro que no.- le responde el demonio volviendo a moverse a pesar de tener el arma apuntando a su frente.- ahora te gusto…

El orgasmo golpeo al menor sin que se atreviera a apretar el gatillo. Fue un terminar potente que lo dejo sin habla y sin aire por unos minutos, jamás creyó que se podía sentir así y mucho menos con un ser como el que estaba encima de él llenándolo con su esencia. Debería sentirse avergonzado.

\- Creo que ha sido mejor de lo que esperabas.- murmura el demonio en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo y lamerlo.- solo por eso pienso que deberías dejarme vivir.

La burla en la voz del demonio lo hizo enfadar y ejerció presión sobre el gatillo, pero el mayor solo salto hacia atrás, rumbo a la ventana, con una sonrisa ladeada en la boca y el miembro aun goteando su semilla. El padre se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Dick era hermoso ante sus ojos y estaba seguro de que no podría dispararle en ese minuto. Tenía razón, todo lo que pasó le gusto mas de lo que quería aceptar.

\- Lárgate ahora mismo, no vuelvas a presentarte ante mi.- le dice con toda la furia que logra reunir.- la próxima vez no dudare en disparar.

\- Dite eso a ti mismo hasta que te lo creas padre Tood.- responde el demonio desde el alfeizar de la venta, una vez afuera despliega sus alas y lo mira desde el aire.- nos volveremos a ver, eso lo juro, ahora que te he probado no dejare de desearte.- agrega antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tirado en el piso en joven Jason gruño enfadado y avergonzado, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos más básicos y ahora debía pagar por ello. No tenía idea de cómo confesaría tal pecado pero se prometió a sí mismo no volver a cometer el mismo error, mataría a ese demonio en cuanto se topara con él.

Y si, se lo repetiría cuanto tiempo fuera necesario para creérselo. Al final él era su enemigo, uno de los monstruos que está destinado a destruir.

\- Dios… perdóname, he pecado…


End file.
